


Bad Betty

by moralegirl



Series: Stories of The High-Rise's Most Eligible Bachelor [2]
Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Coercion, Deal with a Devil, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Suit Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralegirl/pseuds/moralegirl
Summary: After a long day at work, Dr. Laing's elevator gets a bit more interesting when a cheating wife steps inside.
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise) & Original Female Character(s), Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stories of The High-Rise's Most Eligible Bachelor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Bad Betty

Dr. Robert Laing was returning back from his office a bit earlier than normal, as it was mid-term and examinations for the courses he was teaching had wrapped up in the afternoon. As he stepped into the lift, he reached up and loosened the navy tie that he’d worn that day, even going so far as to unbutton the top two buttons of his less crisp white dress shirt as he finally started rising up the floors. Interestingly, it stopped before he reached his floor and the doors opened on the 22nd floor. He quirked an eyebrow as a woman stood in front of him and then stepped into the lift. Her blonde hair looked a bit disheveled, the usually perfect curls appearing more like beach waves that had dried in the sun. She was in a pretty peach shirt dress, but some of the buttons weren’t in the correct holes, leaving her with gaps that revealed the very, very red lace she had on underneath.

“ _Missus_ Betty Randall,” he said flirtatiously as curiosity got the better of him. Betty and herdecades-older husband Alan lived on the 27th floor, _not_ the 22nd. In fact, he couldn’t think of any friends he’d seen her with who lived on this floor. “How are you, love? Bit of tea with the ladies book club?” he asked, knowing that the well-to-do ladies of the building did _not_ get together on Thursday afternoons. He gave her a warm and slightly desirous smile, just to see how she’d react.

“Hmm?” she hummed, realizing that he was actually speaking to her as her eyes looked over the way his slim-cut suit skimmed over his body. “Oh, um, no…” she replied, obviously trying to come up with an answer. “I was just stopping by the new resident’s flat. Lovely gent, some sort of businessman.”

Laing extended his index finger slowly, knowing she was watching, and hit the STOP button of the lift, causing it to pause before it reached his floor. He heard Betty’s breath catch and watched her run her hand over the front of her dress, suddenly realizing her buttoning error. Her cheeks blushed and she stepped back from him, turning away to fix the problem.

“Betty, dear, you really needn’t fix those buttons…” he said as he stepped closer to her, his footsteps nearly silent. He stood behind her, inches away from touching her with the length of his body, letting her feel his presence behind her.

“I can’t believe I went to welcome the new resident looking like that…” she said, trying her best to sound sincere. In reality, she hadn’t visited a new resident at all. She’d been at Dr. Turner’s flat - the cardiologist who’d moved in shortly before Dr. Laing.

Robert reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear so that he could move closer. “We both know you were with Turner, Betty.” He smirked as she gasped. “Frederick and I _are_ colleagues, after all. When he bragged about the lovely blonde from the High-RIse whose lips felt like heaven around his prick a couple Thursdays ago…” he said, pausing to let his fingertip slip forward and trace her lower lip. “Well, darling, I could only think of one woman whose lips could be so lovely.”

Betty turned around, her big blue eyes wide open as he caged her in with his hands on the railing at her sides. He was so close. She could smell him, the arousing scent of faded cologne and of his skin after a long day of teaching. Had he moved in before Dr. Turner, then maybe she would’ve been having an affair with him instead. However, she’d been fucking Dr. Turner for over a year now and he was quite particular about not sharing her - so sure, in fact, that she’d been refusing her husband’s advances for months. “Dr. Laing—“

“Robert, please,” he corrected, moving closer to run his nose up the side of her neck, just avoiding touching her but inhaling deeply just to heighten her sense of invasion.

“Robert…” she said, her head automatically tipping to the side to give him access to her neck and shoulder.“You can’t tell Alan, you just can’t… Please, tell me you won’t.”

Laing smirked before suddenly pressing his body against hers, pressing her against the wall. His hands had moved to her high waist, his fingers gripping her sides as he held her back to the mirrored surface. He looked down to her face before leaning his down to her and rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. “Oh, _Missus_ Randall,” he said in a taunting tone. “If you want something from me, you know that you’ll need to offer something in exchange.”

“I have prime tickets to the symphony for the opening of that new piece—“ she started, watching as he shook his head.

“Something else…”

“One of Alan’s Rolexes?” she suggested.

Robert tutted.

“A share in our vacation home? My new Jaguar?” she said, running out of ideas.

“Hmm… no.” He let his left hand fall to his side and then moved it to the hem of her dress, raising it up her thigh ever so slowly.

“What do you want?” she asked. If Alan found out about her little affair, he’d likely divorce her - and their prenuptial agreement was _not_ generous to her.No, she needed to do whatever it took to maintain her lifestyle.

Laing’s long fingers slipped up her thigh as he kept eye contact with her, sliding from her thigh and onto her supple bottom. They both realized that she wasn’t wearing any panties at the same time. Betty’s voice caught and Robert groaned faintly as he ran his teeth over his lower lip. Turner was a notorious kiss-and-tell, always sharing details about his conquests with Laing as they stopped for coffee between taking the med students on rounds or into the lab. “Two things, Betty… I want two things from you.”

She sighed as his lips ghosted over the side of her neck, the heat of his breath causing her nipples to harden against the lace of her bra. Dr. Laing was notorious amongst the women of the High-Rise. He flirted, he charmed, and he fucked his way through half the female population (of the upper floors, of course, he did have standards). “Yes?”

“Put your lips around me first, love, then I’ll tell you the rest,” he said, briefly nibbling her earlobe before stepping away. He reached down, opening his belt, button, and fly as he watched her. She tried so hard not to look down, to keep in eye contact with him, to pretend that she was a respectable society woman. He reached into his trousers and pulled out his cock, giving it a good stroke as he made a point of letting a husky growl slip from his lips. Her eyes finally left his.

Betty got onto her knees and looked up at the man’s face as she leaned forward. He smirked at her and she felt him trace her lips with the wet tip of his cock, painting her with his arousal. Without a thought, she licked her lips and heard him breathe in deeply in response. Her eyes dipped back down, taking in the sight of his cock in front of her. He was long enough to make a woman ache the next day, but it was his girth that was surprising. She wondered if he’d fit in her mouth.

“Open up, love. Time to have a taste,” he said, pressing forward until she parted her lips. He continued sliding into her mouth, slowly enough to enjoy the view. “Mmm, _Missus_ Randall, you have quite the mouth on you…”

Betty had never had a cock this thick in her mouth, but opened her jaw as much as she could and let him thrust into her. When he was about halfway in, she fought against her gag reflex and he stroked her hair.

“Breathe through your nose, Betty,” he whispered, slowly but firmly pressing deeper. Her blue eyes were rimmed with tears when she looked up at him. “That’s it, love, take me deeper. Show me what a little slut you are for a good cock.”

She knew she was wet between her legs. Though she’d tidied up after leaving Dr. Turner’s flat, she’d felt the faint spark of arousal as soon as she saw Robert in the lift. Now, with his cock pushing into her throat, she wiggled her hips and felt the wetness that was letting her labia slip and slide as she clenched her thighs.

“You know, dear,” Robert said as he withdrew a little and then pressed back inside, lazily thrusting past her puffy, cock-sucking lips. “Turner says there’s something you’ve never allowed him to do - and apparently not just him.” The deep, dark tone of his voice caused her eyes to flutter up toward his face immediately, bluer than they’d been before and wide with surprise.

Betty caught her breath as Laing slipped out of her mouth and pulled her up to her feet, his long, athletic form grinding against her as she was pressed to the wall again. “Robert?” she questioned, feeling his soft lips kiss along her shoulder and neck until he was again at her ear.

“You’re going to turn around, spread your legs, lift your dress, and ask me to fuck your little… virgin… asshole…” he whispered lasciviously, punctuating his last words by thrusting against her body.

“No, that’s not on offer!” she said, outraged and somewhat disgusted that Dr. Turner had told Laing about that and that Laing had decided that this was his price for silence.

“Alright then, my dear,” he said, stepping away from her and moving to tuck his cock back into his pants. “I’ll escort you back to your flat and say _hello_ to your husband.” He went to hit the button to start the lift and grinned as her hand gripped his wrist before he could. “Betty?”

“No, no, you can’t…” she said quietly, letting go of him.She looked into his eyes, the sea blue almost blocked out by his lust-filled pupils. He really was gorgeous, probably the most attractive man in the entire building. Taking a breath, she gave in.

Laing watched as the buxom blonde moved her hands to her dress and lifted it up as she turned around, bunching it at her waist. He groaned at the sight of her pert bottom, big enough to be shapely and soft, but still proportionate to her figure.She looked at him over her shoulder, anxiety in her eyes as she spread her legs. He watched as her hands moved back, smoothing over her bottom, tempting him. Then, she leaned over a bit more and used her hands to spread herself for him. Her cunt was glistening.

“Is that a load of Turner’s spunk or is that all for me, my dear?” he questioned as he stepped closer, resting his hands on her hips.

“He uses condoms, I’m not on the pill…” she answered, blushing as she looked back to the wall and saw his face over her shoulder.

Laing kissed his way up the back of her neck. “Then I’ll be a gentleman and leave your pretty cunt alone,” he groaned, letting his trousers slip down to pool at his feet. 

Inside, Betty wanted to laugh at that remark. Outside, she trembled as she felt Laing’s right hand leave her hip and guide his length between her legs.

“So very wet for me,” he said with a slight moan of pleasure. He slid his engorged prick between the slick lips of her cunt, dragging his length through for lubrication.

She thought he was going to slip into her pussy and gasped, her hips trying to jerk away. He tutted in her ear as he pressed against her, keeping his length between her folds. “Not inside…”

“Just getting drenched in your juices, dear,” he assured her. “Your lovely slick will make this much easier.”

“Please be gentle,” she said nervously, her eyes meeting his in the mirror.

Robert slid back, running the tip of his cock around her anus to spread her slickness. “Relax, Betty.No sudden moves, just slow and easy. I’ll talk you through it, alright?”

“Thank you,” she whispered, seeing a bit of something kind or sweet in his eyes.

“Feel me there?” he asked, adding a bit more pressure as he slid his tip over her hole a few more times.He listened to her hum in response. “I’m going to keep adding pressure. I want you to think about opening up and letting me inside.”

Betty moved her hands from her bottom to the railing, needing a bit more support. She was bent over and spread enough that Robert still had full access to her. “Oh..” she said, feeling his tip tracing tiny circles over her anus, the pressure of him against her slowly increasing as his circles got smaller and smaller until he remained pressed squarely against her.

“That’s right, just relax,” he soothed, letting his voice do the work of assuring her. “Now I want you to focus on opening up and when I add pressure, I want you to push out. ”

“You won’t shove it all in right away, will you?” she asked, feeling how big his tip seemed against her little hole.

“No, Betty. Only the head to start with, dear,” he replied, pausing to kiss her neck. He ran his left hand up her side before reaching to her front to grope her full breast.

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed, distracted by his long, elegant fingers exploring her breast and softly pinching her nipple.

Laing groaned against her ear, wanting to entice her as much as he could. “Feel that… just a bit more pressure… you’re opening up for me…” he whispered, running his fingertip around hernipple. “It’ll feel so good to be stuffed full,” he added, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. “Be a good little slut for me and push out, love… show me how much you want my cock to be the first one in your luscious ass.” He kept the pressure against her constant and waited, his lips moving up and down each side of her neck until she finally relented.

None of the other ladies of the High-Rise had ever commented about Laing trying _this_ with them, but they all commented on how very satisfying the good doctor was during his trysts. With his deep voice encouraging her and his gentle hand massaging her breast, she let her curiosity take over and pushed out as he’d told her. “OH!” she squealed as she felt him press harder, the bulbous tip of him stretching her open until he popped inside.

Laing tried not to frighten her with the growl that threatened to come from his throat. “Good girl, Betty… you took that so well. “He paused to take a few breaths as her hole throbbed around him, adjusting to the new sensation of his cock.

“It’s too big…” she said, considering pulling away from him.

“Mind over matter,” he soothed, letting his lips and teeth explore her neck and shoulder a bit more. “Open up… let me inside… I can feel how much you want all of it…” He needed more of her. He ached to sink his cock inside her ass until his balls were snug against her and the juices from her wet cunt dripped down them.A moment later, he felt her take his advice - and he slid half of his length into her bottom with a relieved groan.

“Oh, Robert,” she gasped as his thick cock slid deeper, opening her up. She felt dirty, like she was doing something even worse than cheating on her husband _and_ her affair partner. Something forbidden and naughty and…

“You want me deeper, don’t you?” he whispered, gently tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. “This fucking cock… you want it all, I know you do.”

“Yes…” she whispered, giving in.

“Push out right now because you’re getting it,” he grunted, feeling her do as she was told. With a slow, steady thrust, he pressed into her, feeling her taking inch by inch of him until he was grinding against her, her slick running all over his full balls. “That’s right, such a good slut for me…”

She moaned his name and reached back, slipping her fingers into his hair. “Tell me more…” she said, feeling him slowly withdrawing.

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me like a dirty whore to fuck this hole once a week,” he hissed, leaving just his tip inside.

Betty gasped and opened her eyes, catching him as he watched her in the mirror. She felt him press into her again, the full length of his cock sliding into her ever so slowly, making her stretch around the girth of it. His jaw was set as his eyes bore into her, the lust flashing over his handsome face.

“Your snug little ass feels so good wrapped around me,” he grunted, shoving the last two inches in a bit harder, just to hear her moan. His left hand moved from her breast and slid down between her legs, teasing over her clit as he withdrew a couple inches and thrust into her again, desperately wanting her to get used to the sensations and ask him for more.

“Yes,” she said as she felt his fingertips teasing her cunt.

“Mmm, does this slutty little hole need to get filled up, too?” he asked before dragging his teeth over her shoulder.

“Please, Robert…”

He continued teasing her little nub as he slid all but his tip out of her again. “Tell me what you want, Betty. What does this slutty girl need?”

“Put your fingers in my pussy,” she almost begged.

She looked gorgeous as he watched her, the lust washing over her, the pink tinge on her face and chest, the sounds of her voice as she slowly gave in and began to enjoy what he was doing.As he obliged her and slid two fingers into her dripping cunt, he thrust his cock into her ass with a growl and moan of relief. “Such a good girl, taking my big fucking cock in your sweet asshole… Your little cunny is soaking my fingers. You love it, don’t you?”

Every time he spoke, Betty felt herself getting closer. Now that his fingers were thrusting and spreading and wiggling against her g-spot, she was sure that it wouldn’t take long. His thrusts were becoming stronger and faster, every inch of him sliding in and out of her until she felt herself relax and open up for him. “Mmm, Robert…”

“Oh, good fucking girl,” he groaned as he felt her muscles relax to allow him to move inside her with more vigor. He pulled out halfway, then thrust in deep, repeating the action a few times. “Giving me your hole to use…” he slid a third finger into her cunt and listened to her moan. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed, arching her back and letting her head fall on his shoulder. “Make me cum, Robert. I need to cum.”

“Look in my eyes, Betty,” he said, stilling his motions until she did as she was told. He kept eye contact with her as his hips began moving faster, his thrusts deeper as his heavy balls slapped against her cunt each time. Her blue eyes stared back at him and her mouth opened, soft moans coming out with each move he made. “I’m going to shoot my load inside you… mark you with my cum…” He grunted with each thrust.

Suddenly, everything between her legs tensed, the pleasure building inside her until she screamed his name and felt her holes squeezing and throbbing around his cock and fingers. “Robert!!”

“Beautiful…” he said with a growl as he kept watching her, seeing the way she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore as she floated away in her orgasm. “This hole belongs to me, Betty. Doesn’t it?” he asked with a grunt. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her onto his length with each thrust. The obscene, wet sound of their flesh coming together filled the lift.

“Yes, god yes, please Robert… fill me up…”

He smirked briefly, achieving his goal of getting her to beg for it. His last thrusts were deep and hard, his hips jerking into her until he lost control and pumped his semen into her still-throbbing ass as he ground against her and moaned.

They caught their breath for a moment, waiting for the last of his cum to fill her up and his cock to soften enough to withdraw more gently. When he pulled out, he saw a few drops of his cum drip out of her hole before watching her clench. “That’s right, _Missus_ Randall, be a good slut and keep all that cum inside you.”

They tidied up, Robert tucking away his satiated cock and zipping up as Betty pulled down her dress. He did enjoy the way she blushed, even after what he’d just done to her.

“I want you to go home and let your husband have your cunt tonight, Betty. I want you to think about how I filled you and about the cum that’s deep inside your asshole,” he whispered in her ear as his finger hovered over the button to resume the lift’s operation, “and then I want you to ask yourself whether you’d rather have his cum inside your cunt… or mine.”

He pressed the button while listening to her breath catch. They didn’t say another word, merely gave each other a polite nod when the lift stopped on her floor and she exited. Laing smirked as he saw a drop of cum leaving a wet streak down her thigh. Oh, he’d never say a word to Alan now.


End file.
